1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making an assembly module including a second member superposed on a first member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A glass substrate is widely utilized in the field of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display. A flexible printed wiring board is bonded to the glass substrate, for example. An anisotropic electrically-conductive adhesive is utilized for the bonding, for example. A control signal is supplied to the glass substrate through the flexible printed wiring board.
First electrodes are formed on the surface of the glass substrate. Second electrodes are correspondingly formed on the surface of the flexible printed wiring board. When the second electrodes are to be bonded to the first electrodes, the individual second electrode needs to be correctly coupled to the corresponding first electrode. A recognition mark is formed on each of the glass substrate and the flexible printed wiring board for aligning the second electrodes to the corresponding first electrodes. The transparency of the glass substrate is useful for the alignment of the recognition marks.
In the case where an opaque rigid printed wiring board is utilized in place of the glass substrate, the recognition marks are hidden behind the rigid printed wiring board. The flexible printed wiring board cannot thus be aligned to the rigid printed wiring board. This results in a positional shift between the first electrodes and the corresponding second electrodes.